jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Remcia Blog/Inna Historia
''Cześć ! :) To mój pierwszy blog, więc mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Będę pisać we wtorki, środy, soboty lub niedziele. ;) Proszę o komentarz i jak najbardziej przyjmuję pomysły na dalsze opowiadania. :) Pozdrawiam, Remcia ^^ Małe info : ♦Akcja dzieje się po JWS2 ♦Szpadka kocha się w Czkawce. :P ♦Stoick żyje. ♦Piszę GŁÓWNIE z perspektywy Astrid. ♦Myśli i dialogi piszę grubą czcionką. ♦Miłego czytania życzę. :) ♦Rodzice Astrid nie żyją. ( Bo chyba tak już było xD) ♦ Dobra Alfa żyje, zła też. 1. Miłość, po prostu miłość. '''Perspektywa Astrid' Wstałam rano, mniej więcej o 6:00, ale czemu ? Pojęcia nie mam, bo zazwyczaj budzę się o ósmej lub dziewiątej... Wstałam, ubrałam się i postanowiłam wyjść na przechadzkę po pobliskim od wioski lesie. Wichura od dawna nie spała, więc na mój widok zaryczała radośnie, a ja postanowiłam na spacer wybrać się z nią. Kiedy weszłam do lasu usłyszałam stukot, ale nie taki stukot kopyt, tylko żelaza. Czkawka ?'''Pomyślałam... nie myliłam się. Chłopak złapał mnie w pasie i pocałował w policzek. Następnie objął mnie ręką na ramieniu i zaczął rozmowę. '''Czkawka: - Dzień dobry Astrid. Co dziś tak wcześnie wstajesz ? Astrid: - Cześć. Nie wiem, trochę dziwne bo się budzę zwykle później. Ale to nieważne... C: - Może instynkt kazał Ci się obudzić, żeby pójść ze mną na spacer do lasu ? - '''Uśmiechnął się, a następnie zaśmiał. '''A: - Może... '''- Również się zaśmiałam. Usłyszeliśmy ryk nocnej furii. Nagle za nami pojawił się Szerbatek z tą swoją słodziutką mordką. ^^ 'C: - I co mordko ? -' Zapytał. 'Szczerbatek: - RAAAWRRR ! -' ( W smoczym to - Gdzie Wichurka ? ) Wskazałam Szczerbkowi na biegającą po lesie Wichurę, a ten nie oglądając się za siebie popędził do przyjaciółki. Szliśmy tak,a słońce muskało nam swoimi promieniami twarze. Chodziliśmy tak chyba z 2 godziny. Nagle usłyszeliśmy róg, który zawsze nas wzywa, gdy dzieje się coś ważnego. Zawołaliśmy smoki i jak najszybciej polecieliśmy do wioski... '''C: - Ocho, ktoś przypłynął ! - '''powiedział nieco wesoło. '''Taa, ciekawe kto. '''Pomyślałam z wyrzutem. Poszliśmy do portu przywitać nowego przybysza. Nigdy nie ufałam nowym. Dlaczego ? Bo zwykle ( jeśli są to dziewczyny) podrywają Czkawkę. -.- Jak ja tego nie lubię. Nawet Czkawkę już to wkurza. Lecz tym razem do portu przypłynęła szczupła dziewczyna o czarnym warkoczu, białych leginsach, niebieskiej bluzce i czarnej kamizelce z wełny barana. '''Heathera ?! '''Rzuciło mi się na myśl. Dziewczyna wysiadła z łodzi i zaczęła biec w moją stronę. '''Heathera: - Astriid ! - '''Dziewczyna rzuciła mi się w ramiona. Tak, to ona.' '''A: - Cześć Heta ! - '''Uśmiechnęłam się, a ona odzajemniła uśmiech. '''C: - No dobra dziewczyny. To co Cię sprowadza na Berk ?' H: - A to mnie sprowadza, że chcę się WPROWADZIĆ ! ''' '''A: - Naprawdę ? Super ! - '''Szeroko się uśmiechnęłam. Heathera była nie licząc Czkawki moją jedyną przyjaciółką... 2. Życie bywa smutne... '''Perspektywa Astrid Oprowadziłam Heatherę po wyspie, po drodze rozmawiałyśmy o tym, co dzieje i działo się na Berk... Odrowadziłam Heatę do mojego domu, ponieważ jej dom jeszcze się budował. Szybko przyszykowałam jej jedzenie, bo potem umówiłam się z Czkawką na plaży Thora. A: - Wychodzę Hecia. Jak coś, to jestem z Czkawką na plaży Thora. - '''Rzuciłam szybko. Ona tylko na znak zgody pokiwała głową. Szłam wzdłuż plaży, zobaczyłam Czkawkę stojącego i czekającego na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się i mu pokiwałam. Podbiegłam do niego i się przytuliłam, a on pocałował mnie w policzek. Usiedliśmy na piasku, a Czkawka objął mnie w pasie. Patrzyliśmy przez chwilę na zachodzące słońce. '''A: - Dziś urodziny taty... - '''Do oczu zaczęły mi napływać pierwsze łzy. On tylko ucałował mnie w głowę i powiedział. '''C: - Nie martw się kochanie. Zawsze masz mnie i Heatherę. - '''Otarł mi ręką łzy, po czym dodał - '''Poza tym zawsze moja mama Cię pocieszy... przecierz tak dobrze się rozumiecie... No, już nie płacz. - Miał rację. On praktycznie zawsze ma rację. Patrzyłam tak w jego piękne, zielone oczy. Wieczorem, kiedy Czkawka odprowadził mnie do domu, umyłam i położyłam się do łóżka, zaczęłam słyszeć jakby szuranie na dole... Postanowiłam sprawdzić co się dzieje. Myślałam, że to Heathera, lecz po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że przecierz potem poszła do Valki porozmawiać... Kiedy zeszłam na dół ktoś przyłożył mi nóż do gardła, a następnie udeżył mnie ciężkim, szklanym wazonem w głowę. Szkło wbiło mi się w głowę... z głowy leciała mi krew, do oka też dostał się kawałek szkła, ono także krwawiło... Czułam, że umieram... to już koniec ? Chyba tak. Upadłam na ziemię bez życia. Chyba ktś mnie porwał, nie wiem, nie czułam bólu... Perspektywa Czkawki Usłyszałem odgłos tłuczącego się szkła z domu mojej Astriś. Przpstraszyłem się, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić co się dzieje... Kiedy wszedłęm do pokoju myślałem, że to chyba scena z HORRORU, albo zły sen... Na podłodze była plama KRWI, potłuczony szklany wazon i zakrwawiony nóż na blacie... Myślałem, że zemdleję. Nagle zauważyłem list pod nożem. Przeczytałem go. Brzmiał tak: ,, Mam twoją dziewczynę. Nawet nie wiem czy żyje, ale trudno. Najwyżej jeden wróg mniej. Jeśli chcesz ją odzyskać oddaj Alfę i Alfę 2 czyli Szczerbatka, Chmuroskok też może być. Ale jak ich nie dasz.. to ożenię się z tą twoją Astrid. A potem... DRAGO " ''3. Na ratunek Astrid! cz. 1 '''Perspektywa Astrid' Obudziłam się w jakiejś komnacie... byłam związana. Moja ręka krawiła. Z resztą, cała krwawiłam. Rozejrzałam się dookoła... to był zamek. Nagle ktoś wszedł do sali. To był Drago, ten podły drań, który mnie tu przytaszczył. Drago: - Witam, moja przyszła kobieto! - Powiedział z diabolicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Astrid: - Co masz zamiar ze mną zrobić?! - Zapytałam podniesionym tonem. D: - Spokoojnie! Już ja się tobą zajmę.. Gdy już zostaniesz moją żoną... A: - ŻONĄ?!?! - * ŻE CO?! CO ON SOBIE MYŚLI?!?! ŻE Z NIM BĘDĘ?!* Drago głośno się zaśmiał, a następnie spoważniał. I oznajmił mi, że jeśli Czkawka nie przyniesie 2 Alf, to będzie się ze mną żenił, a po kilku latach mnie zabije w torturach. Super ;___; O Thorze... niech Czkawuś mnie uratuje! Perspektywa Czkawki Szykowałem smoki, bo przecież nie polecę tam sam, co nie? Oprócz naszej ekipy leci z nami moja mama. Biedna Astrid moja. Ciekawe co robi i co się z nią dzieje. Lecz ten list bardzo mnie zaniepokoił... i jeszcze ta krew... Wylecieliśmy. ''4. Na ratunek Astrid! cz. 2 '''Perspektywa Czkawki' Po godzinnym locie ujżeliśmy statek. To był statek Drago, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma go tu,, bo moja Astriś jest w zamku. Gdy dolecieliśmy do zamku czekało już na nas wojsko Drago. Taak, domyślił się, że nie mam zamiaru dać mu Alfy. ;/ Zaczęła się walka. Smoki walczyły dzielnie, szczególnie Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok. Po długiej walce przedostaliśmy się z mamą i Sączysmarkiem do zamku. Reszta nas osłaniała. Perspektywa Astrid Przerz okno z sali zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Nie krzyczałam, ani nawet się nie uśmiechałam, bo nie chciałam zdradzić obecności Czkawki, mimo że Drago już o nim wiedział. Drago: - Cóż się dzieje, moja księżniczko? - Spytał próbując wydać się ,, sympatycznym ". Astrid: - Nic.. tylko. - Zachęciłam go, by wstał od wielkiego stołu i do mnie podszedł. D: - AŁAAA!! - Krzyknął, bo sprzedałam mu kopniaka w czułe miejsce. XD Czkawka byłby ze mnie dumny. Mam nadzieję, że uda mu się ocalić mnie i Szerbatka. Serce bło mi mocno, bo martwiłam się o nich. Perspektywa Valki Mój syn szedł przodem. Bałam się o niego. Tu roiło się od straży, ale większej części się pozbyliśmy. Byliśmy już niedaleko sali, w której znajdowała się Astrid. Perspektywa Czkawki Sączysmark został na głównym korytarzu, by nas osłaniać. Mama pilnowała salonu, a mnie czekała jadalnia, miejsce, w którym była Astrid i Drago. Gdy tylko tu wszedłem zobaczyłem przywiązaną do krzesła Astrid. Czkawka: - Astrid! Kochana moja! - Podbiegłem i ją rozwiązałem. Moje biedne kochanie całe było czerwone od krwi. A: - Czkawka! Uważaj! To pułapka! - Ostrzegłam go, ale było za późno. Do sali wszedł Drago. Na szczęście byłam już rozwiązana i mogłm pomóc mu w walce. Wyjęłam swój topór, a Czkawka miecz. Walka była zaciekła, ale w końcu wygraliśmy. Szybko ewakuowaliśmy się z zamku, ale przed tym wtrąciliśmy związanego Drago do lochu. Wróciliśmy bezpiecznie do wioski. ''- ZOSTAW KOMA! :) TO PODBUDOWYWUJE MOJĄ WENĘ. '- POSTARAM SIĘ, ABY NAST. ROZDZIAŁ BYŁ W NASTĘPNY WTOREK ''- TRZYMAJ SIĘ! ;)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach